A Broken Promise
by Laur514
Summary: What is it like to love someone who holds you prisoner? Nellie has always lived her life helping her mother and three brothers. She has never really experienced anything past a forest where she spends most of her time. One day while sitting in the forest an unexpected man walks up to her. She has an idea of who the man could be but doubts that it was him. When Nellie wakes up she
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the forest near my house winding a small stick in between my index and middle finger. I needed to venture away from home for a bit. After all one girl can only take so much annoyance from her 3 brothers. The forest always seemed to be my escape place, but I don't remember when I found it. The trees always amazed me, the green pigment of their leaves and the strong structure that held them up. The ring on my right finger shined brightly in the light; its silver band and blue sapphire diamonds danced on my finger. Today was a little boring. Although I needed to be home I could feel my mind drifting. My mind never usually stayed in one place but today all I could seem to think about was love. I never really thought about love or anything like that but it had always been in my mind. I'm already eighteen and in our village: the marrying age. My mother probably would've found me a husband but I know she's keeping me so that I can take care of my brothers. It always bothered me though, the thought of marriage out of convenience. Was it even marriage? Is it marriage without love? I felt the chill of a sudden strong wind brush against my neck causing me to yelp. I shot up. I bet my mom is wondering where I am. It's not that I don't want to help her, which I usually don't because my brothers are immature and disgusting. I hated being in this position, which was a lot since I was the oldest and my father died. I think my mom is still grieving his loss although it has been almost two years and I tell myself it is in the past. Maybe it's the fact that his death was unsolved. No one is really sure what happened. The only thing I remember was getting the news that he died.

My hands were slightly sweaty so I rubbed them on my robe hopping the friction would dry them off. It didn't really help because my robe was covered in dirt and had holes all along the bottom. I turned my attention deeper into the forest. I would always wonder what lay ahead of me, but I would not know. Living a life of mostly solitude and work, I was never able to see what the rest of the world was like. I glanced at the sun and noticed that I would have to return home soon, great.

Out of nowhere I could hear footsteps approaching. They treaded softly but I could still hear them quite clearly. I turned around and stared into a pathway full of trees in anticipation. Soon I could hear more steps flocking in my direction. They started soft then became very discrete. Is it a group of people? I began to worry. I had no weapons with me and my self defense is a little lacking. The only thing I could do was wrestle and clean clothes, if only that was a form of self defense. My breathing began to slow down but my heart began to race. I got up and slowly began to walk away, but the crunch of the leaves gave away my position. A man popped out from the distance and came closer. He wore a silken robe with his long hair falling down gently past his shoulders. I wanted to run but he didn't seem to pose a threat. My curiousness seemed to get the better of me as I stared at the strange man. The wind began to settle down and my long brown hair stopped smacking my face. He stood there for a moment looking around then turned his gaze toward me. I quickly turned my head when I saw him staring at me, his brown eyes filled with mystery.

He then lifted his hand, and I could see other walking towards us. At first they seemed like specks but as they got closer their figures began to form. Their skin was flawless and let off a gentle radiance. What's even stranger is that there was something off about them. They looked human, more like super humans with pointed ears. My mother told me that elves existed but they would never enter into this land.

The others wore the same color robe as the man making it seem that they were guards of some kind. They walked in two rows and behind them was a man unlike the rest. I looked at him and suddenly felt strange. My stomach began to churn and my head throbbed in pain. What is happening to me?! I kept my eyes fixed on him, amazed with his features. He wore what I assume to be a crown, entwined with silver branches that poked out, accompanied by bronze leaves. He smiled at me causing my heart to melt and my head to spin. If I'm not mistaken his strong blue eyes, long blonde hair and numerous rings looked all too familiar to me. I wanted to run away but something kept me there. I had never seen elves before, but I pictured them in the stories that were told, but I always thought they were monsters. He walked closer to me, his long hair blowing in the wind, some strands getting caught in his crown.

My heart was racing; it pounded fiercely with a strange kind of desire. He walked with such power that made his presence very noticeable; every step he took was filled with elegance and strength. I became overwhelmed with emotions. What's going to happen? My emotions were starting to get to me for once. I could feel my consciousness slipping as I began to fall. I could feel strong arms catch me lovingly. I could sense the care in the blue eyes that caught me. I could feel him lift me and begin to carry me deeper into the forest. The feeling of being in his arms comforted me. I was being taken away, by who I did not know and where I did not know.


	2. Chapter 2

I rubbed my eyes trying to wipe all the gunk around my eyes off. I wonder what happened. I passed out. I have no idea where I am. I could feel the soft cushion of the mattress I was laying on. It made me feel like I was lying on a soft cloud. I looked around to see that I was in a large room filled with beautiful, hand carved furniture that must've been done by very skilled craftsmen. It was quiet, but felt very peaceful. I placed my arms on my sides and pushed up so that I could sit up from the bed. After trying to wrap my mind around what kind of a weird situation I was in there was a faint knock at the door. It caught me by surprise. I debated whether to answer but eventually I did.

"Come in," I said timidly.

My voice was dry and horse leaving an unsettling tingle in my throat. I definitely sounded like a man. I couldn't rule out the idea that I probably looked like one since I woke up after who knows how long, and my hair frizzes like a woolen sweater. I could see strands of blonde hair enter the room as the door opened wide. To my surprise it was not Thranduil. It was an elven man who looked like Thranduil but looked to be around my age. His blonde hair and bow that rested on his back told me he was Legolas. He entered with a gentle smile that made me feel like we were somehow reunited. He walked over to the bed and sat next to me causing the mattress to dip. His face was firm and he looked tired but hid it well.

"I am glad to see you again. Are you feeling well?" He said as he ran his fingers through the ends of his hair.

"I'm sorry but I have never seen you."

Once I said this I could see his eyes flood with sadness. I felt terrible like I had destroyed all his hope, but I was confused. I looked down in silence as I touched my ring to make sure it was on my finger. No matter what I always have worn my ring ever since it was given to me by my grandmother. She told me that this ring would protect me and if I were ever lost its glow would return me home. My grandmother's words seemed silly but the ring reminded me of her so I kept it close. Legolas and I sat in silence for a moment until someone else entered the room.

"I am glad to see you are awake."

I knew that voice. When I looked up I saw Thranduil standing before me like in a dream. He slowly grabbed my hand. His palm was soft and he delicately held my hand in his. He turned and looked at Legolas not saying a word but slightly nodded his head.

Legolas got up from the bed and began to leave the room when he called to his father "Ada may I speak with you for a moment?"

Thranduil turned toward Legolas looking as if he was contemplating whether to leave me or talk with his son. I sat still as I watched Thranduil leave the room with Legolas, shutting the door behind him. I was tired of being in bed so I summoned all my strength and stood on my feet. My head was dizzy which caused me to slightly wobble but it was better than just laying there. The room was silent but I could hear voices being raised outside the door. The voices were filled with anger and frustration. I walked toward the door in curiosity and placed my ear on the cold wooden door.

All I could hear was Legolas's voice yell in anger "Listen to me! She doesn't remember!"

I leaned in more although I knew it wouldn't help me hear but I was really entranced. As I leaned in my foot slipped and their arguing stopped. If only I wasn't such a klutz. The effort I put in to sneak to the door as quietly like as possible became for nothing. I froze and stepped back almost to get hit by the door flying open. If only I was stealthy, this would be much easier. But who was Legolas referring to? Can't remember what? Wait what am I so concerned about this? My main concern should be getting back home, but I have to admit I was a bit intrigued by everything

I stared into Legolas's eyes and stuttered "Um... I would like the return home."

Legolas looked at me not smiling but frowning with annoyance. Thranduil was standing behind him, arms crossed and eyes full of cold anger. Legolas turned and looked at his father giving him a slight chuckle before non chalantly walking away, leaving Thranduil and I standing awkwardly alone.

"Is everything alright?" I asked quietly.

Everything was suddenly new to me. I was in a weird place with people I didn't really know. How I got here was a mystery and so was how I would get home.

"Yes, everything is fine," Thranduil said firmly.

I smiled faintly at him and then silence returned.

"You must be hungry. Please, follow me," he said avoiding eye contact.

The excitement and mystery of being in such a strange place distracted me from the most important thing: food. I made a plan with myself, after I eat then I'm heading straight home. Where ever this place was, it was not the place for me. As Thranduil led me down the hallway we passed door after door and for some reason I became worried. My mother could hardly handle my brothers on her own, but I'm sure she could last until I get back. I admired the beauty of nature and the mysterious scenery that enveloped me. Thranduil led me past the hallway and into a dining area. There were other elves there, playing soft music as we sat down. Legolas reappeared and sat next to me, across from his father. A beautiful eleven woman brought food out to us. As my stomach growled I began craving meat more and more. To my disappointment the bowls and bowls of food were filled with salad. Yup, not one small piece of meat. Don't get me wrong I like salad as much as the next girl but it being almost my time of the month my cravings were all over the place. Legolas turned and looked at me with a smile, it seemed like his mood had shifted, which made me think maybe I wasn't the only one who experienced mood swings.

The only noise that could be heard was the soft music being played and my gentle munching on the salad. It tasted bitter, but I figured I wouldn't be there for much longer.

"So about me returning home," I said trying to start conversation.

Thranduil looked up from his plate and responded "What of it?"

"How can I get home?" I asked.

"Who said anything about you leaving?" Thranduil questioned as he gazed as me with cold eyes.

My hands began to tremble a little bit as my heart rate increased. I turned to look at Legolas hoping to get some kind of reasoning, but Legolas did not take his eyes off the food. I pushed my chair out and stood up. This was crazy. Was he suggesting I couldn't leave or he was going to keep me there? Whatever the case was, I was not going to stay. I left the table and stormed out of the dining room. I had no idea where I was going since everything seemed to be like a maze, with no end. It didn't matter. I kept walking until I could hear Legolas running after me.

"Wait!"

I turned at the sound of his voice and let him catch up to where I was.

"What?" I asked, at this point a little annoyed with Thranduil's attitude.

"You cannot return back," Legolas said with slight panic.

"And why the hell not?!" I yelled.

"My father. He will not let you go, not after he found you," Legolas whispered suddenly.

"Found me? Why is everything so confusing? Please, Legolas, just take me home."

Legolas sighed and looked at me with pity.

"I wish I could," were the last words he said to me before walking away.

"What am I to him?" I called back to Legolas.

Legolas turned to face me and I could hear him say "His prisoner."

His words echoed through my mind. There was no way I was just going to let this happen to me. I began to walk back down the hallway Legolas went through, figuring if I traced my steps I would find a way out. Suddenly, I began to see a small glow coming from my ring. There was a blue light that illuminated from the gem, and it left a warm feeling in my heart. It had never done this before and that made me think maybe grandmother's words were right. If I use the ring then finding my way home would not be too difficult. When I looked up my eyes caught Thranduil's. The glow of my ring seemed to point towards him. Thranduil gave me a cold stare before walking away and as he did the glow of my ring faded.

"I'm no one's prisoner!" I yelled out to the empty hallway.

I stormed back to my room, wanting to think things through a little more. Once I entered the room I closed the door quietly, not wanting to make a scene. At this point everything seemed to mesh together. Everything was too confusing. Maybe if I talk to Thranduil I can get a clear explanation of everything. With that in mind I left the room and starting walking, when I bumped into Legolas.

"Can you please take me to Thranduil?" I asked quickly.

For some reason Legolas looked at me and chuckled.

"You may want to freshen up first," he whispered in my ear.

I looked down and could see that I was wearing some sleeping robe. When I brushed my hand through my hair I thought for a moment it would get stuck. I looked up at Legolas in shock and he had a big grin on his face. I turned around and sped walked back, trying not to sprint down the hallway in embarrassment. It slipped my mind. It was embarrassing. I could recall the look Legolas gave me but at least it made someone's day. I walked into the bathroom that was connected to the room and then I could sense someone standing behind me.

"Excuse me, the prince sent me to help you," a young woman said.

She had a gentle smile and made me feel more comfortable, plus she only seemed a little older than me. Maybe she was someone who could explain things to me.

"Thank you, but I think I can do it," I said.

"No, please allow me to help you," she said eagerly.

I smiled and nodded at her. She left to the main bedroom to what pick something out for me to wear. I continued to brush my hair with a comb that I found in the bathroom. The mirror was huge and the whole idea of having such a luxurious bedroom to myself, amazed me. I always had to share a room with my mother. I shared food, even clothes, but elves get things to themselves. Being an elf must be a great thing, but serving under Thranduil must be a pain. I continued to think to myself and then I found myself humming. I hummed softly to myself, brushing each section of hair.

The woman walked back into the bathroom carrying a beautiful robe. It was simple but very elegant. The sewing and seems looked very professional.

"Is that for me?" I asked, unsure.

"Yes," she answered.

I placed my hand out and she put the pale blue robe into my hands. It was soft, and once I put it on it fit almost perfectly. It seemed to mold my body and flow like water as it trailed down to the floor.

"Thank you," I said to her wanting to hug her.

She bowed and turned to leave but I grabbed her arm.

"What is your name?" I asked her.

She looked surprised for a moment before telling me " Amarth."

I looked at her for a moment before nodding my head.

"Thank you, Amarth," I said.

She walked away, leaving me to do the one thing I hoped would get me home: talk to the king.

"Thank you, Amarth," I said.

She walked away, leaving me to do the one thing I hoped would get me home: talk to the king.

I sat on the bed, gathering my thoughts. I organized in my mind what I would say while running all the worst possible things that could happen. Eventually, I left out of the run and looked for Legolas. Oddly enough, Legolas was still standing where I bumped into him last, but he was talking to Amarth. I didn't want to interrupt so I kept my distance. They seemed to be very fond of each other and I could tell with the look in Legolas' eye that he deeply cared for her. After waiting for a while I started to get nervous, so I walked up to Legolas.

Legolas turned to me and Amarth walked away without a word.

"You look ready now," he said to me.

I gave him a look but he just continued to gaze at me.

"You look very beautiful, Mireth."

"Thank you," I said ignoring that he got my name wrong.

Legolas led me through a long spiral trail that led up to Thranduil's throne. I almost lost my breathe as I made the journey up. Not only was the place beautiful, my nerves began to get to me. I thought of the stories my mother told me, and no matter what Thranduil was stubborn, hard-headed, and intimidating. Legolas led me to Thanduil who was sitting, one leg hanging over the side of his throne. He looked like a fearless king but he also looked lazy and cocky.

"There is someone here to see you," Legolas said before bowing and leaving.

Thranduil got up and walked towards me. It seemed like he wanted to intimidate me or make me bow down to him. The look he gave me did make me feel nervous but I did not tremble.

"What is it that you want?" he asked.

I looked straight into his eyes as I said "You know what I want."

Thranduil seemed to be amused as he began to circle around me. He stopped and stood behind me for a moment and I could hear him gently sigh. He walked in front of me and put his face very close to mine.

"Are you sure you know what you want?"

"I want to get home. I came to discuss that," I said.

His face became flooded, like he was expecting a different answer.

"You are mine now and there is no going home. I hope you like your room because you'll be staying in it, but I could always arrange a nice cell for you," he said with his back to me. It seemed like he didn't have any trouble saying those words, but it did seem he was having trouble saying them to me.

"What use am I to you?" I said raising my voice.

"I will let you figure that out," he said.

My face began to turn red with anger. My idea of trying to talk to Thranduil went out the window.

"The stories were right," I mumbled under my breath.

"What did you say?" he yelled turning back to me.

"Oh nothing, except in the stories they said you were a stubborn king not a savage dog!"

Thranduil's eyes were filled with frustration, pain and anger. He waved his hand and guards grabbed my arms, dragging me away. I screamed and tried to elbow my way out of their grip, but I could not. As I was dragged away I looked at Thranduil, and something seemed different about him. He seemed sad, like the light of his life had fallen out of his grasp.

The guards began to whisper in elvish and I could not understand what they were saying.

"**Sevin ú-estel.** **Goston anden **," one said.

"**amin vee' eithel," **the other answered.

"English please," I said looking up at them.

They both looked at one other, then down at me before dragging me down the hallway and locking me in my room. I figured I would at least make myself comfortable. Maybe if I drove Thranduil mad he would release me, but he was too stubborn to give in. I sat on the bed and stared out the window. No matter what I would find my way home. No matter what I would not let Thranduil hold me here, but I may just enjoy it while I'm here. I wondered how my mother was, she was probably worried sick about and my brothers, well…

I laid down, exhausted with the events of the day and before I knew it I drifted off into sleep, becoming a victim of my own thoughts and dreams.

**End of chapter 2! And here are the translations:**

**Sevin ú-estel.** **Goston anden: I have no hope. I worry for him.**

**amin vee' eithel: Me as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Please let me know how things are so far! Thank you for your support!**

I woke to a familiar knock at the door. I tossed in the bed for a moment before the sunlight pierced my eyes. I faced the door and just sat there staring at it. The knock came and again and after rolling my eyes I answered.

"Come in."

Legolas opened the door and walked up to me.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

I raised my eyebrow and replied "Would you?"

I tried to sound like I had the worst night of my life but it was the complete opposite. The mattress was so soft, and since I was drained of all energy I hit a deep sleep. Legolas looked at me and chuckled. It was strange but I felt very comfortable around him, almost as if I had known him all my life.

"Probably not, but it's time for breakfast," he said reaching out his hand.

I decided not to take his hand, but I got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"As long as I don't have to deal with a certain someone's temper, I'm sure I'll enjoy whatever kind of salad you have for breakfast," I said with my back to him.

I closed the door behind me and stared into the mirror. I could hear no movement outside the door so I figured Legolas was still standing there, but after a while I could hear his faint footsteps leaving. After getting ready I took my time heading to the dining room. When I entered Legolas and Thranduil were already seated and eating, so much for waiting for guests. I thought, but oh wait I was a prisoner.

I quietly walked to the table and sat next to Legolas. A servant placed breakfast in front of me and the three of us ate in complete silence. After a while the silence was eating me apart so I decided to start talking to Legolas.

"What are you planning to do today?" I asked him.

"I have to head out. There have been some threats in the forest that I must take care of."

"May I join you?" I asked hoping to get out of where ever I was.

Legolas' eyes shot up in surprise and he looked at me. He seemed to study me to see if I was actually being serious. Instead of saying anything he simply looked at his father who was chuckling. I snapped my head to look at Thranduil. I could feel my cheeks begin to get warmer as I began to turn red. I had never seen him laugh like that before. Yes, I've seen him chuckle but that was usually out of cockiness, but this time he seemed to chuckle out of happiness.

"As if you could go out and hunt," he said trying to keep from laughing even more.

"You don't know anything about me," I said.

Once I spoke the atmosphere changed. Everything felt could and I could see Thranduil and Legolas' faces turn blank.

"You're right. I don't," Thranduil said before leaving.

It seemed like I had hit a sensitive nerve, but the way he reacted left a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I felt bad so I got up and walked after him. I could see him heading towards the throne room, so I called out to him.

"Thranduil," I managed to say.

He stopped at the sound of my voice, seeming as if he didn't believe that I was talking to him.

"Mireth?" he questioned.

"What? My name is Nellie," I responded with a confused look.

Thranduil turned around and looked into my eyes and for a moment I could feel myself being caught in their beauty.

"I'm sorry," I said breaking the silence.

I looked down at my feet but Thranduil placed his hand on my chin and lifted my head.

"No, I am," he said with a soft whisper.

He moved his hand from my chin to my face. His soft hand cupped my cheek, but I did not mind. I could feel myself blush before turning and walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

I did not turn back although I really wanted to see Thranduil's reaction. I pushed my thoughts of him to the side as I wondered how I would spend my day. I guess going out with Legolas was out of the question, but maybe if I went on a tour I could figure a way out.

No one was around except a few servants so I guided myself around. It seemed that there was no obvious way out other than a gate that was guarded with elves. It seemed that the design of the place was to make sure only certain people could get in and out, and prisoners were not one of them. I wondered if there was a place to read so I could pass time. I hoped they had books on historic tales because those were my favorite. I enjoyed reading about hero's in war.

I only had three books which my father gave me before he died, but since elves had big rooms I figured they would have a lot of books. I stopped and asked one of the servants who led me to a set of double doors. I slowly turned the knob and entered the room. The light illuminated through shelves and shelves of books. It was beautiful, reminding me of the beauty of light reflecting off of colored glass. I stood in the center of the room for a moment too awestruck to do anything. What should I read first?

I walked around and stopped when I noticed a huge portrait in the center of a back wall. It was of a very beautiful elf with long chestnut hair, and almost translucent green eyes. I kept staring at the picture because she looked familiar to me, but for whatever reason I could not recall her face. I walked away from the painting, finally decided on a book and sat down on the floor. There was a single window that let in the light of morning and blew the scent of flowers into the room. I became entranced in the story of tragic tale. I was transported into a world full of love, sacrifice and betrayal. A woman and a man so much in love that they became oblivious to the conspiracies surrounding them, eventually the man killed the woman in a fit of blind rage. My emotions were skyrocketing and falling as the story carried me. When I finally closed the book I wiped a tear that escaped my eyes, and placed it back on the shelf. The sun was no longer shining as bright. Time had flown before my eyes and it was getting late.

Suddenly, I could hear the creak of the door opening. I hid behind a shelf waiting to get a clear view of who it was. I could see the tip of Thranduil's crown walk towards where I just was. He reached up and picked up the book I had just finished reading. He opened it and sat down. I did not want to disturb him but he caught me just as I was leaving.

"Why are you leaving?" he asked.

"I did not want to disturb you," I responded.

"No. Sit down," he said signaling for me to sit next to him.

I walked over and sat next to him. He closed the book and looked down at its cover.

"I enjoy reading. It seems to be the only escape for me, but a king should not escape the world," he said softly.

"Sometimes all someone needs is an escape," I said.

He looked up at me with passion in his eyes.

"I liked that book," I said while pointing down to it. Trying to ignore the butterflies in my stomach.

"You always have," he whispered so softly even I couldn't hear him.

"What?" I asked wondering what he had just said.

Thranduil ignored my words and got up, offering his hand to help me. I helped myself up and we both stood there and looked at each other. I didn't want to bring up anything about me wanting to go home because I was enjoying the moment.

"I guess I'll see you later."

I turned to walk away, but his warm hand grabbed my wrist.

I swung my head around to look at him and caught his gaze. His grip on my wrist seemed to tighten and it was starting to hurt.

"You're hurting me," I said to him.

I did not want to try and push out of his grip because it was too strong. He loosened his grip and gave me an apologetic look. I stood there waiting for him to say something but he said nothing.

"Can you let go of me?" I asked him.

He seemed to snap out of whatever he was thinking and let go of my wrist. He seemed to be overpowered by something for a moment but I brushed it off and walked towards the door, in the back of my mind hoping he would try and stop me again. Once I reached the door and turned around he was sitting on the floor reading the book, so I left him to his thoughts. That was very strange I thought to myself. It seemed that whenever I talk to him I forget why I'm here. Being around him makes me want to stay, but he's a crazy person! I walked towards the main gate and saw Legolas walking in.

"How was it?" I asked him.

"We took care of it," he told me.

"Would've been more fun if I would have accompanied you," I said with a smile.

He nodded and walked away. When Legolas was walking in and the gate was open I could see the outside forest. It reminded me of home. Although I was being treated well for a prisoner I was kept from the outside world and home. I could not let anything sway me from getting out of there, and I knew how I was going to do it. All I had to do was wait for the sun the fall and darkness would be my cover.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone had gone to sleep. I waited until it was dark out for me to get out of bed. I had a plan but I knew it wasn't the best one. I was going to disguise myself as a servant and slip out using the servants quarters. I opened the door slightly to peak out. I noticed two guards standing just across the hall. Great, he would keep guards in front of my room. I put the clothes I arrived in on. The only way to get out of the room was to distract the guards. When I opened the door the guards were gone and I could see Legolas talking to them. I made a note to myself to thank him later. I snuck out of the room and verged left, quietly making my way past room after room. I reached a flight of stairs and headed down. I was happy I walked around earlier so at least I have an idea of where I'm going. I headed down the stairs and reached the kitchen. To my surprise I could feel someone place their hand on my shoulder. I jumped and turned to see that it was Amarth.

"Are you leaving?" she asked with a hush tone.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Alright. Let me help," she said to me.

I smiled at her because I was hoping in the back of my mind I would find her. Along with Amarth's help we were able to sneak past guards and she led me to the door of the servants quarters that led outside to the forest.

"Good luck," she said to me.

I did not say anything but hugged her and walked with my hands along the walls to guide me. I made my way to the end and could see the light of the moon. I had made it. I quickly began to walk north in the direction of the wind. It was colder outside than I expected and my thin clothes were not helping. I continued to walk in the dark, occasionally jumping at sudden noises. I started to drag my feet before stopping to take a break. I sat with my back against a tree. I blew into my hands and rubbed them together trying to cause heat. Out of nowhere I could hear a noise from above me. Before I knew it fierce fangs were in front of my face. I stood and pushed against the tree, terrified. It was hard to tell what it was but it seemed like a giant spider. I ran to my right and deeper into the forest but the spider jumped on top of me. I was able to kick its face before it could do anything else but that only aggravated it even more. It raised it razor legs at me and I put my bare arm up as a shield. The spider's leg scratched deep into my arm.

Pain started to spread but I tried to ignore it. I tried to push myself up but my strength was diminishing and my vision was going blury. The spider came closer and closer, but using my elbows I back away. My arm burned and it caused tears to form in my eyes. I thought of everything that has happened to me. I was kidnapped from my family and now I was going to be killed by a spider. Death seemed so close, but it did not come. With my vision failing I could see something flash across my eyes and hit the spider. The spider cried out in pain and I could see a familiar shilouette coming towards me. I could feel sweat running down his face and on his hands as he picked me up.

He carried me in his arms as someone dealt with the spider. He felt strong, and his breathing began to slow down. I placed my head on his chest and could hear his heart beating. It became a melody for me as I could feel myself slipping away.

"Stay with me!" Thranduil yelled, his eyes fixed straight ahead.

He placed me onto a horse and swung on behind me. I could feel his hand gently stroking my hair. I closed my eyes so all I could hear was his voice.

"I wanted to keep you safe," he said.

"Then why not just let me go?" I asked with the energy that was left.

He looked down at me and gently kissed my forehead. I could feel his breath on my cheek and his hair fell off his shoulders and greeted my arm.

"I will not lose you, not again."

Those were the last words I heard before I finally faded into black. My body bounced to the rhythm of the horse and I wanted to go home, but at that moment home felt like being in his arms.

I slowly opened my eyes. I was back in my room. The light greeted me as looked at my surroundings. I could feel something warm on my hand. I looked to see that Legolas was holding my hand. I went to smile at him, but his head was down and he was sound asleep. I thought it was sweet that he must've stayed with me. I looked at my arm and could see the scar reminding me of the events from last night. I could still hear Thranduil's voice echoing in my mind. My stomach began to hurt as I thought about Thranduil not being here with me, but what should I care?

I removed my hand from Legolas' and he tossed but did not wake. There were scratches all over my legs and as I went to touch my face I noticed I did not have my ring on. Panic struck me as I began to toss violently. Did I lose it in the forest? My commotion woke Legolas who automatically sensed my distress.

Suddenly, my arm began to hurt once more, but the pain was different. My body began to violently tremble and I no longer felt in control of my body. The bed shook as I did. My arms began to wave violently as my eyes twitched. I could hear Legolas shouting out in elvish. Many people began to enter my room at once. Legolas and others tried to hold me still, but my body would not stop.

"The poison is taking effect," someone said.

"Well do something!" Legolas shouted to them.

I looked up at the ceiling and I could feel myself crying. Tear after tear began to roll down my cheek and onto the mattress.

"Please clear out the room! Someone get the herbs! Someone else alert the King!" Legolas shouted, beginning to take charge of the room.

"What's going on?" Thranduil said with panic in his voice. He looked at me and rushed to my side.

"The scratch. It has poison in it," Legolas said turning to his father.

I looked at Thranduil who seemed worried and confused. He began to pace back and forth thinking of what to do. An elf returned to the room holding a bowl of something that smelled rotten and sour. The elf scooped what seemed to be green goop into his hands, going to place it on my scar.

"No," Thranduil said stopping the elf.

'Let him do it!" Legolas said raising his voice.

The pain became unbearable for me and I started to yell out in pain.

"No one touches her but me," Thranduil said as he took some of the goop.

He grabbed my arm and I could feel his familiar warmth on my skin. He placed in on my scar and began to chant. He seemed very focused on what he was doing and I looked up at the ceiling beginning to feel the pain slowly go away. The room began to calm down once more.

After a while the pain left and Thranduil continued to sit next to me.

"**Kela**," Thranduil said to Legolas.

Legolas turned and left the room, making sure to look back and make sure I was alright. I began to shift my body so that I was facing Thranduil. He smiled at me which practically caused me to melt. Then I remembered my ring and my feeling of ease disappeared. I opened my eyes wide and was about to say something when Thranduil pulled something out from behind him.

"Looking for this?" he asked me.

"How did you?"

"I thought it would be best for me to hold on to," he whispered in my ear.

Thranduil bent down on the floor and placed my ring on my hand. The moment felt so special and I couldn't help but to smile. As he slid the ring onto my finger it felt like de ja vu.

"Thank you," I said softly before looking back up to the ceiling.

"If you hadn't tried to escape," he said sternly.

I looked at him with annoyance and anger.

"This is not where I belong. If you had let me go I would not be in this situation!" I yelled.

Thranduil stood up from the kneeling position and hovered over me.

"If you had listened to me, you would not be hurt!" he said almost as loudly as I had.

"You keeping me here is hurting me!" I said trying to raise my head.

He stood there for a moment and bit his lip, keeping from saying anything he would regret later.

"It doesn't matter anyway. You're just a prisoner," he said walking away.

His words pierced me deep and I could feel a pool of emotions flood me at once. He was the one who was keeping me against my will. He was half of the reason I got hurt! I took the pillow next to my head and used all my strength to throw it at him. It hit him in the back, but not as hard as I wanted. He stopped in his tracks. He swung around and started angrly walking towards me with the pillow in his hand.

It looked like he was going to choke me so I flinched back, but instead he placed the pillow next to me and left the room without so much as an insult.

**Translations:**

**Kela: go away**

**Please make sure you keep reading! And if you have any suggestions or anything just let me know:)**


	6. Chapter 6

No soon after Thranduil left my room Legolas entered. Whenever I see him I always find myself smiling, but after what just happened I was not in the mood. Right when Legolas saw me he could put the pieces together.

"Don't worry," he told me.

"I'm not going to," I said crossing my arms.

"You just don't understand yet."

"Yeah, I don't. I don't understand him at all," I said.

Legolas rested his elbows on the bed and rested his face on his hands.

"This may confuse you, but he thinks you are someone else."

"What? Who?" I asked in a surprised tone.

"It is not my place to say," was his only reply.

"Do you think I am someone else?" I asked Legolas hoping for an honest answer.

"Only time will tell," he said lifting his head.

"Fine, don't tell me. I'll figure things out on my own."

Legolas smiled softly at my determination. He stayed with me the rest of the night as we spend the time talking about random things: my brothers, orcs, stories, and occasionally his mother.

"Goodnight Mireth," he said standing and heading for the door.

"Goodnight," I responded to him as if him calling me that was normal.

I laid there and let the silence of the room eat me up. It seems hard. It seems hard to understand him. A part of me wants to get to know him, but the other is too afraid. If only he had treated me differently, maybe we would be on the same page, but there is so much more to him I just don't know. Now that I think about it, maybe it was fate. I'm not sure if I believe it though. My last hope was to get to know him better. If I was going to be stuck here I might as well make the most of it. My strength had been drained from last night so I closed my eyes and started to imagine his eyes. Their soft gaze, they reminded me of a clear ocean. His eyes seemed to hold many things, experienced many things, and I wanted to know it all. Realizing I would be stuck in bed for a few days made me sigh. I hated being bedridden, unable to go anywhere or do anything.

The smell of freshly picked flowers caused me to open my eyes. They smelled sweet and refreshing, reminding me of the days I would spend outside playing tag with my youngest brother Tommy. I rolled over and noticed a vase full of roses sitting next to my bed. It was a small gesture, but it made me feel much better. I noticed a note, folded and addressed to me. In stretched with my right arm to retrieve it.

Hope these freshen up your day. -Legolas

I began to blush and giggle when I read it was from Legolas. He was truly a caring person and was beginning to be a good friend. The complete opposite of his father. I sat up and supported my back with a pillow, making the events of last night pop into mind. After a while of some more laying I began to tap my hand on the sheets as a form of entertainment. As I continued to tap my hand the door swung open.

"So much for knocking," I thought.

After what happened yesterday there was awkwardness floating in the air. I did not want to waste time trying to talk to him. Thranduil stayed at the doorway wearing a metallic cloak and black boots. I noticed the pendant he wore which I assumed to resemble branches, but all it did was remind me of spiders.

"Why are you still in bed?" he asked, looking directly at me.

"I'm tired and want to rest my arm. What does it matter to you?"

"Your arm has nothing to do with the rest of your body," he said avoiding my question.

I thought for a moment and noticed he was right. The whole time I spent laying in bed I could've gotten up. I started to get frustrated with myself, so I slightly pinched my arm which resulted in a confused look from Thranduil. I straightened my legs and slid them followed by the rest of my body out of bed. Once I stood up it felt like I had just run around in circles and suddenly stood still. I looked up at Thranduil wondering why he was still there. He noticed me looking at him strangely so he approached me.

"It seems that I do not have much business to attend today," he said while running his hand through the ends of his hair. It was funny; he seemed nervous.

"That's nice," I said sarcastically.

"I would like to take a walk through the gardens."

"Well, no one's stopping you," I replied, heading toward the bathroom.

"Would you like to join me?"

I jumped at the sudden invitation. I took it as a sign. This is my chance to see more than just the same things, not only in the palace but with Thranduil.

"Alright," I replied.

What Legolas had told me earlier was still floating around in my mind. "He thinks you are someone else." Maybe I should ask him about it, hopefully that would clear things up.

He offered me his hand and this time I decided to take it. His hand seemed to fit perfectly in mine, like a missing puzzle piece. Once we entered the gardens I was captured in the beauty of it all. He guided me through a stone path, explaining various species of flowers.

"Which is your favorite?" I asked him.

"Hmmm..." he said with his hand on his chin.

"Can you show me?"

"I would like you to imagine it first. Close your eyes," he whispered.

For a moment I hit de a vu. I felt like I had heard him say this to me before. I felt like we had been here before and he said the exact same words to me. I was very curious and a little amused, but I felt like I did not trust him enough or hardly at all.

"Please," he said softly, looking at me with innocence in his eyes.

I eventually closed my eyes becoming victim to whatever he was going to do. I could sense him stepping away from me, but I stayed stationary.

"Think of the rising sun. Right when you open your eyes in the morning its yellow rays touch your skin. The clouds reflect the suns joy, giving the world light," Thranduil said.

As he continued to speak I began to imagine a beautiful sunflower, bright and simple. Sunflowers were always my favorite flower ever since my father first gave me one on my second birthday. When sunflowers would bloom it always gave me hope that my father would return home to me, but I know he will not. The moments we shared all were represented in that one flower, that one seed of love. I could hear his footsteps get louder. Then I could feel the tip of his nose on mine. I tightened my eyes trying to remain calm.

"Now think of the forest. Let the dark shades of green shelter you. Let the sound of their leaves calm you," he continued to say.

My heart began to drop and a tear rolled from my eye. My father, my only support was taken away from me. He was no longer with me. No one understood, not even my mother knew what the pain had caused me. I had to hide my emotions for my brothers and protect them. I could feel all my emotions begin to pour out, but all my tears were wiped by a soft hand. As he wiped the last tear from my face I grabbed his hand, not wanting to let it go.

His lips got closer to mine and at that moment I thought he was going to kiss me. I prepared myself for whatever was going to happen. I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted to feel his lips on mine, but instead he placed something in my hand. He kissed the palm of my hand. When I opened my eyes I noticed he was gone and in my hand was a little sunflower. I looked up to see where he had gone, but he was nowhere in sight. How did he know? No, they are just his favorite as well. At least we shared something in common.

I had to calm my breathing to evaluate things. I could feel myself beginning to be drawn towards him, but if he thinks I am someone else is this all real? Whatever feeling he was giving me was meant for someone else, and that thought ate me up as I walked back inside. I tucked the sunflower in my hair, supported by my ear. I began to question myself. Why was I thinking of him so much? Who does he think I am? How is my mother? Am I still his prisoner?

I completely forgot that I wanted to talk with him, but I wanted to wait until after dinner. Dinner came and the three of us carried pleasant conversation, occasionally laughing at Legolas' cooking skills. There were times when he would try to cook but it would end up a disaster. Thranduil told me when Legolas was a child all he wanted to do was cook food to impress his mother.

"There are just some things only a woman can do," I told them.

I noticed they stopped laughing and their faces turned sad. I realized I hit a sensitive topic. After dinner I headed straight to my room making sure to sleep well, making sure I was reading for a confrontation with Thranduil tomorrow. The bed sheets were soft and I spent no time getting comfortable. I closed my eyes and before I knew it I was in a dream.

I could see a fire in the distance. There were tears pouring from my eyes as I saw Thranduil holding my hand. I looked at him then turned towards the blaze. There was a house on fire and I could hear a familiar scream coming from it. I looked at Thranduil once more as if deciding to stay with him or go towards the fire. I let go of his hand and ran towards the house, not looking back. There was smoke everywhere and I began to choke. I could see my father's body crouched into a corner. Then the faint sound of Thranduil calling my name echoed in the wind. He screamed louder.

"Mireth! Mireth!"

I grabbed on tightly to my father and began stroking his hair.

"Everything will be alright Ada," I whispered to him.

As he began to close my eyes the flames grew and the heat began to rise. I was trapped in a firey furnace, holing my father's dying body. I looked out to see Thranduil trying to run towards me.

"Thranduil!"

I tried calling out but it became so hard for me to breathe. Thranduil struggled to fight off his men who were holding him back, not wanting to risk the life of their king.

"Thranduil!"

As I called out his name once more I shot up, crying. I rubbed my eyes of the tears and noticed he was standing in the door.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, bad dream."

"You were calling my name. I thought something bad happened," he said approaching the side of the bed.

"Sometimes dreams seem real, but don't worry, they don't exist," he continued.

"You're right. It wasn't real," I said."Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he answered.

Everything was werid. I just don't understand why this is happening to me now. He was right, it wasn't real, but it felt like it was. He felt so close to me. I could feel my longing and love for him, which just assured me even more that there was no way it was true.


	7. Chapter 7

(A year later)

It was already midday when I remembered my main goal: talk to Thranduil, so I approached him in the library. I noticed he was spending more and more time in there, reading the same book over and over. I don't want to say I'm worried about him, but he has been acting strange lately. He has been kinder towards me, but I actually missed his cold personality. I had become so used to arguing and seeing his cold stare that it seemed normal. I just had to get used to the way he was.

Once I saw him I began to feel nervous. It seemed like an adventure just to talk to him.

"May I ask you something?" I asked, sitting next to him.

He looked at me and put his hands on mine. He nodded his head, but I slid my hand out from under his. I wanted to get straight to the point.

"I've been here for a year already. There is no purpose for me to stay. Let me go."

He looked up surprised not only at my gesture but mostly at the question. I guessed he had become so used to having me around it would be very different and I felt the same. Mirkwood was becoming my new home and I knew it would not be wise. If I continued on the way things were not only would I forget my family but I would fall in love with him, and I had to stop myself. My feelings for him have grown everyday, at times becoming so uncontrollable. I wanted to stay, I really did. My wanting to leave was an attempt for me to runaway. I once wanted to find love, find a man to die for, but he was not the man I dreamed. He was a king, an elf and not the man for me.

"Why is it that you bring it up now? It has been sometime since you have asked me," was his response.

He seemed to not take my words seriously and just started reading again. I shut the book on him and stared him in the eyes. My heart felt like it was going to burst. I had to act like it was not hard for me when it was the complete opposite.

"I have allowed you to keep me here for a year. You have no more power over me. I'm going to leave," I said trying to sound as firm as possible.

He seemed to be trying to organize all his thoughts as feelings. I figured it would be easy for him. He did not love me. I only served as entertainment for him. He was a king; he had many women in his life, one less would not matter.

"Fine. Leave and see how far your legs will carry you. I will wait here for you to fall, and when you come back asking for my help I will not offer any. I gave you a chance, but I see you have made your decision," he said raising his voice and putting his face closer to mine.

"A chance for what? I am not whoever you think I am," I said getting just as in his face.

"I know who you are," he said.

"No. You don't, goodbye," I said lifting myself up from the floor and heading for the door.

"I know you more than you know yourself," were his last words.

As I slammed the door behind me I walked slowly back to my room in tears. It pained me deeply to leave. Leaving Legolas, Amareth and Thranduil was not going to be easy. I went into my room and gathered all my things. It seemed word traveled fast and as I approached the gate Legolas was standing right in front of it.

"So it is true, you are leaving," Legolas said with sadness in his eyes.

"Yes. I do not belong here," I said.

"No matter what or who you are, you have always belonged," he said placing his hand on my shoulder.

I turned and kissed him on the cheek.

"**Tenna' ento lye omenta**," I said leaving and hearing the gates close behind me.

I became shut out and open to the world again, but Mirkwood had become my world. Everything seemed strange even the trees which I used to know so well. I was a stranger in my own world, and I was alone. My friends were behind me and my past was in front of me, but it would no be the same. I knew my mother and brothers would be different but was there a home still waiting for me or would I be shut out from it too?

I walked through the forest with a bow Legolas gave me for my birthday. For my birthday I asked one thing of Legolas, teach me a few elvish phrases and how to shoot a bow and arrow. He was so hesitant that it was funny. We had become all the more closer as he dealt with my terrible stance and aiming skills. Eventually I became pretty decent with a bow, no, not as good as Legolas, but good enough to defend myself. I was unsure in which direction home was so I just went with my gut feeling and hoped my ring would glow as it did once before.

Night fell upon me faster than I realized. I climbed up a tree and tried to get comfortable, but there was no way to get comfortable in a tree at all. My mind seemed to go blank but my heart felt stung. I had just runaway from my emotions. I was a coward. I left everything I gained for something I am not sure is still there for me. Going to sleep I was still a little uneasy. The past year has been filled with strange dreams that all seemed to be linked to Thranduil.

It seemed more real every night. The air was clean and the touch of grass tickled my bare feet. I sat there waiting for him. I waited and waited, beginning to feel like he would never come. Then I saw him. He wore a smile brighter than the sun that was shining. I stood up and ran towards him, longing to hold him in my arms. He embraced me and I could feel all the passion we had been holding back, starting to pour out. He took his hand and moved loose strands of hair behind my ear, but when he touched my ear I could feel it was pointed.

I awoke from the dream thinking that was the first time I ever dreamed I was an elf. The sky was still dark but I set out on my quest. I walked into an open field and noticed the grass blowing in the wind. The sun was rising and as it reflected over the field, it hit me. The field was the same one I had just dreamed of. It was a strange coincidence but I took it as a sign that I was heading in the right direction. Trudging through the cold winds and evil of nature I finally noticed a familiar set of trees. My journey had been long but I was lucky to encounter no threat. I was at the forest where he found me, the forest just by my house. I began running towards home and I noticed everything was the same. My mother was outside hanging clothes dry and I called out to her. She looked out at me but assumed she was dreaming. I ran to her, calling her name as tears fell. My brothers, all looking a little bit older came out of the house and joined my mother as they ran towards me. My brothers looked so mature although they only aged a year and the oldest was now 12.

"Nellie? Where have you been?" Mark asked me.

"Searching for you," I said.

I hugged them all tightly and embraced my mother the tightest. It felt so warm and comforting to be in her arms again. It was nice to be back home, but I had also lost one.

***(A few weeks later)

Trying to adapt was strange. I had become so used to life as an elf I forgot what it was to be human. My brothers seemed a little distant from me and it pained me to have missed many memories with them. As I helped my mother with the dishes I could hear a loud cry from outside. I did not tell my mother about Thranduil or anything; I did not want to worry her. As far as she knows I got lost in the woods and somehow survived. My story was vague and didn't make sense but she believed it and didn't care as long as I was back home.

We both ran outside to see the village in complete chaos. The scream sounded like mark and I saw him crying. He stood in front of a fallen building trying to move the rubble. There were flames that ate at the wooden huts we lived in. Many people were running, everything was still confusing to me. When I ran to Mark and he told me what happened I burst into tears. Scratching my bare hands on wood and pottery I dug through the ruins. Then I noticed an arm. After removing all the wood I could see my younger brothers small face, his eyes were closed and there was a peacefulness to his face. I put my arms around Mark while my mother and other brother came running to us. My brother was dead and I could not protect him. He was crushed. Death took him too soon. I was filled with anger as I turned and ran into the main turmoil of the village. I noticed orcs pillaging through and killing many of our neighbors. I pulled out my bow and began shooting orc after orc. They had killed my brother, destroyed my family, my village and I would die trying to protect what was left of it. My move did not seem smart but my emotions were controlling me.

There was no escaping it. My arrows were killing orc after orc but soon I began missing and a pack of orcs was heading towards me and my family. I tried to diverge them away from the house but they did not fall for it, half following me and half going towards what was left of my family. Tears began to blurry my vision and my arrows continued to miss. My arm began to get sore and I could feel a pain strike my chest. I looked down to see an arrow protruding out. I continued to stand but eventually fell to my knees. I looked up at the orc who shot the arrow and he looked pleased that he had won.

If I had died trying I would be okay with that, but dying without telling Thranduil how I really felt was the worst of all. I tried to forget and I tried to run but now I was regretting it. This was the time I wanted to see him most, but I was not going to. I noticed just as the orc was about to finish me off an arrow flew out and shot it in the eye. Soon numerous arrows were flying around and I could feel pleased to know help had come for my family. My mother and brothers ran towards me, but another figure was hovering over me.

"My King! There is a someone still alive!" The elf called out.

"Leave it. Their time has come," answered a familiar voice.

The elf began to walk away and I turned my head to see a group of elves including Legolas and Thranduil turned away from me, walking back into the forest.

"**Namaarie**," I whispered.

My body turned cold and the pain of the arrow became too much. I placed my hand on my chest and could feel my warm blood trickling down from my wound. Legolas twitched and stopped walking.

"Ada, did you hear that?" he asked his father.

"Hear what?" Thranduil answered.

Legolas turned around and sprinted back towards me. He noticed me on the floor and I could see water forming in his eyes but he would not allow them to fall.

"It's Mireth!" Legolas yelled to Thranduil.

Thranduil stood still and did not answer.

My vision was fading but I was able to catch a glimpse of him turning around and looking at me.

**Whew well that took a lot out of me but here are the translations for you:) THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY! Just making sure you guys know that so I'll try and put the next chapter up asap! Make sure to keep reviewing! I love hearing what you guys think!:)**

**Tenna' ento lye omenta: Until we meet again**

**Namaarie: Farewell**


	8. Chapter 8

I could feel the familiar feeling of a certain mattress from under me. I tried to slowly opened my eyes but even that seemed hard. I couldn't move because I could feel pain surging throughout my body. I laid there in my old room. It felt so strange but I felt like I was finally back. Soon the thought of my dead brother and family came flooding into my mind at once. I started to sob uncontrollably then I remembered his words before I left.

"I will wait here for you to fall, and when you come back asking for my help I will not offer any."

He said he would not help me, but here I am. Maybe there is more to him than I realize, either that or Legolas was the only one who really watched out for me. I started to think a lot of Thranduil from the first day I saw him in the forest to him turning to look at me as my eyes closed. I was surprised I was still alive, but I was not going to question anything.

I had spent a weeks in bed and no one has come to visit me, not even Legolas, only nurses who would help me and take care of my wound. I would just lay in there and think to myself. I missed Legolas and surprisingly I even missed Thranduil. It pained my heart to see that they were not even going to come see me, so when I was able to limp out of bed still with a bandage on, I went to the library. I could see him in his usual spot and that gave me comfort, but then I could feel anger radiate from inside of me.

"You are a cold, selfish, mean controlling..." I started to yell until I was interrupted.

Just as I was talking he had walked up to me and placed his lips on mine. I was surprised but I could feel the passion he had been holding back all this time. Before I knew it I was kissing him back as we held eachother.

"But..." I whispered.

"Just because I say something doesn't mean it's true, especially words like that. I'm sorry," he said.

"You know other than your rudeness there is something else. Kindness," I said placing my hand on his cheek.

"I just think you have trouble showing your emotions. You need to loosen up a bit," I said.

He placed his hand in mine as he said "Show me."

"How about laughing? You need to laugh a little more."

He began to chuckle but then it turned into a strange evil sounding laugh.

"Needs a little work," I said, chuckling.

"How about dancing?" I asked him.

"I haven't danced in a long time," he said looking down.

I grabbed his hand and told him to put the other on my waste. He hesitated because of my wound but I told him I could manage. I was in pain, but watching him smile made me push through it. He did as I instructed him.

"You just need to remember," I told him.

"I will after you lead the way," he whispered in my ear.

I could feel the butterflies in my stomach evaporate as I entwined my fingers with his. He stepped closer to me so we were chest to chest. We began to dance around the room and everything felt like a dream. Nothing separated us as we gazed at each other; it was like floating on air. My feelings were beginning to change. I started to realize my true feelings for him: it was love.

Suddenly, a jolt of pain caused me to jump and fall to the floor, taking him with me..

"Just as I was about to dip you," he said with a smile.

I smiled back at him. He laid on top of me, but he supported his weight with his elbows. His face was so close to mine I began to blush. We stayed there. I could feel his firm chest. He rolled off of me and laid next to me, starting to stroke my hair. As I looked up I noticed the portrait of the woman. As I studied the picture intently I noticed why she looked so familiar, she looked a lot like me. Then everything seemed to flood into my mind at once like a waterfall emptying into a ravine. Tears poured from my eyes as In turned to look at Thranduil.

"Why are you crying?" he asked me, but I ignored his words.

My dreams, the memories, the feelings I had for him, everything with him was real. My name was not Nellie, its Mireth. Thrnaduil continued to look at me, slightly worried. Just as he was about to say something I smiled and hugged him tightly, ignoring the excruciating pain in my chest. I embraced him like I had not seen him in years, but it felt like years. Although my memories returned what happened after the fire was still unclear to me. I placed my hand on his cheek. I started to cry harder which was making it hard to see his beautiful eyes. For so long my heart ached.

I had been away from the love of my life and didn't realize it. He grabbed my hand.

"Mireth?" he asked.

I nodded with joy as I hugged him tighter.

"I am so sorry. I am so sorry," I said.

"Sh..." he whispered, gently rubbing my back.

"All this time you kept me here because you knew. Even though I couldn't remember you never gave up. After all this time," I said.

"But the pain was worth it because I have never stopped loving you."

Soon our lips met once again and I was reunited with the person I have always known.

"**Gellon ned i galar i chent gîn ned i gladhog**," he whispered to me.

He used to always say that to me when I was feeling down, but hearing him say it now meant more to me.

"**Gi melin**," I answered back.

I then heard the sound of scurrying feet and Legolas ran into the room.

"Legolas!" I screamed.

His face was serious but then he smiled. I was confused as to why he was like that.

"What's wrong Legolas?" Thranduil asked.

"We've captured them," he answered.

**And end of chapter 8! Although she has her memories back in does not stop the drama and suspense because who have they captured? How will things unfold now that she has her memory back? Keep reading and find out! Make sure to check out my other Fanfiction called A Flaming Rose!**

**Translations:**

**Gellon ned i galar i chent gîn ned i gladhog:** ** I love to see your eyes shine when you laugh**

**Gi melin: I love you**


	9. Chapter 9

Thranduil looked at me, stood up and left. I became very concerned. First he would never just leave me without a word and I just got my memory back, this wasn't exactly the happy ever after I was hoping for. I was left in the library alone, but I was overwhelmed with curiosity. I got up and silently snuck out and saw that not only were the guards not around but the halls were dead silent. Wondering where everyone was I stumbled into the throne room and sat behind the staircase, undetected. I could hear Thranduil's voice although very faint, but he was not alone. Someone else was talking and who ever it was sounded very angry. I slowly got up and lifted my head to peek over the side.

To my surprise it was a dwarf. He had long black hair and looked very serious. I was wondering what was going on but I was not going to interrupt. Instead I figured I would talk it out of Thranduil later. The guards came at Thranduil's signal and took the dwarf away. I'm not sure what it was but it made me very upset to see how they treated him. They treated him more like a prisoner than a guest and for all I knew the dwarf did nothing wrong. I followed the guards to the dungeons where I spotted multiple dwarves in cells. I counted and came to 13 dwarves, this was surely strange.

"What are you doing?" Thranduil asked me.

I turned in surprise at the sound of his voice.

"Why are you hiding things from me?" I asked him.

"Because I do not want to concern you with these things," he whispered.

I placed my hands on my hips as I said "And what have these dwarves done that they deserve this treatment?"

I have not seen Thranduil so stern and isolated in himself. There must've been a past connection or something that caused such a rift between him and these dwarves.

Thranduil sighed at my words and slowly my heart was hurting that he would hide things from me.

"You can tell me anything, but please just let them go," I said looking up at him.

"Mireth...I can't," he said trying to hug me.

I backed up and approached the cell where the dwarf with the dark hair was just locked in. I looked around and could see them all looking at me, but their faces seemed sad.

"Then lock me in there with them!" I yelled.

I knew I was making a sense, but that was exactly what I wanted to do. No matter what I was going to let them go. They had done nothing to harm anyone, but if they had that is a different story.

"Mireth! **Gwaem**!" Thranduil yelled, turning around.

"No, you come now and let them go.**Dôl gîn lost. An ngell nîn," **I said trying to negotiate with him.

"Try to understand where I'm coming from," he said.

"How can I when you won't let me? How do you expect me to know when you tell me nothing! **Pedin i phith in aníron, a nin ú-cheniathog,**" I said looking down.

Thranduil seemed now not only upset but broken, seeming to be thinking and arguing with himself.

"I'll grant your wish, after all you were never given a proper bed, were you? Maybe you'll feel more comfortable in a cell alongside your new friends," he said.

The guards followed Thranduil out and I sat there back against the wall looking at the dwarf who was in there with me.

It was hard because I did not know what to say and he seemed hard to talk to, but he eventually spoke.

"We do not need your sympathy," he said in a deep voice.

"And I do not need yours," I responded.

We sat there in silence before I had the courage to speak up. Although my memories had returned and some memories of the knowledge I had of dwarves I was very curious as to who he was, since he had a very mysterious persona around him.

"What's your name?" I asked causing him to look up.

He glared at me.

"I'm Mireth," I said smiling, but he didn't budge.

"I've been living the past years without memory of who I was. Most of my life I was living as someone else. It's difficult but things happen as they will," I whispered.

There was silence once more until he said "Thorin."

"What?" I asked.

"Thorin Oakenshield," he said looking up.

The name ringed in my mind for a moment and then it clicked, Thorin Oakenshield. I knew who he was and now I understood why Thranduil was so hostile towards him. I felt a little stupid that I didn't notice before and Thranduil was justified in his emotions, but at the same time he did not tell me. When we were in the library and he left, he did not bother to say anything to me. I was kind of pleased to be in that cell with Thorin, now was my chance to get to know him. Although Thranduil may have a deep hatred towards dwarves maybe Throin and these dwarves were different. Maybe there was some way I would be able to reconnect their people.

"He's not that bad of a person ya know," I said to Thorin.

He automatically knew who I was talking about and anger seemed to radiate through him.

"I would never associate with a traitor like him," he said with a loud voice.

"I understand, but other than the past do you have any reason to hate him?" I asked.

"There is no other reason I need but the past," he answered.

He seemed like he would never let the past go, so I knew it would be harder than I thought. The only other way to establish some kind of level ground was to set them up. I spent the rest of my time in the cell thinking of a plan and before I knew it I had everything thought out.

A hobbit came and released the dwarves but I told them I would cover for them. I walked back up and towards Thranduil's room. I knocked silently, knowing what I had to do: apologize.

As much as it pained me to apologize I had to do it if I wanted my plan to work at all.

"Thranduil?" I asked.

He was laying in bed and was staring right at me as I entered the room. He remained quiet as I sat next to him.

"**Gwestog**?" I asked him softly.

"Promise what?" he asked in an annoyed voice.

"That you will never hide things from me," I said looking into his eyes.

"What kind of question is that?" he asked.

"One that is bothering me," I whispered.

He placed his hand on mine as he said "You know I would never hide things from you unless I had to."

"I want to share your pain. If anything is bothering you, I want you to tell me," I said "I'm here so you won't have to go through those things alone," I said.

"I feel like you're saying all the things I'm supposed to say," he said laughing. "Mireth**, Gi Melin. Goheno nin."**

"Hmm.. **Ú-iston,**" I said smiling.

"I'll prove it," he said getting out from under his blanket. He slid towards me and I leaned back. He brushed my hair back and gently kissed my forehead.

"That's it?" I asked him, disappointed.

"You'll have to stay here and find out," he whispered in my ear.

I laid there heated by the warmth of his body next to mine. I watched as he peacefully slept and I couldn't stop thinking about how if my plan didn't work then I would have betrayed him. Am I willing to risk it? There is no turning back now.

I turned so my back was to his, but he pulled me closer as he whispered "I'm never letting you go."

A tear slowly fell down my cheek but I wiped it and closed my eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

**What is her plan, I wonder? Well I'm going to put up the next chapter as fast as I can but make sure to leave a comment. Oh I almost forgot, here are the translations since I put a lot more elvish in this chapter:**

**Gwaem: Let's go**

**Dôl gîn lost: Your head is empty**

**An ngell nîn: Please**

**Pedin i phith in aníron, a nin ú-cheniathog: I can say what I wish and you wont' understand me**

**Gwestog?: Do you promise?**

**Gi melin: I love you**

**Goheno nin: Forgive me**

**Ú-iston: I don't know**


	10. Chapter 10

(Thranduil's pov)

She was next to me. Once again she was back in my arms, but I will let nothing take this away. The dangers of the spiders and a strange darkness is getting stronger. I'm getting worried. Those dwarves do not know what trouble they will cause. I slid out of bed trying not to wake Mireth, but it was no use. Once I turned around her eyes were wide awake.

"Up already?" she asked me.

"Yes. Go back to sleep," I whispered.

"There's something troubling you," she said, sitting up.

There was no hiding anything from her, but when it came to the dwarves and the spiders, I want to keep it a secret. If she even slips away from my grasp there will be more pain for the both of us.

"Nothing. You'll worry me if you don't go to sleep," I answered.

As I watched her nod and place her head back down, I quickly left the room. A guard approached me.

"My king, the threat is growing," he said to me.

Legolas walked up to me and said "We must do something."

"We will do nothing. As long as they do not enter into this palace we will be fine," I said.

Legolas seemed very angry with my answer but he always went against my words. I was aware of everything and I knew everything was only going to get worse. If we wait it out and protect ourselves then no trouble will come. As long as those dwarves do not start trouble we will be safe. The gates flew open and a messenger came forward with a note in his hand.

I rushed up to him and grabbed the note. As I read it my heart began to sink. The dwarves have reached the mountain. Those fools, but with them gone then that only leaves the spoils. If we wait long enough we can go retreat the gems and gold, then this kingdom will truly prosper.

I assembled all my troops and sat atop my elk. I was ready to lead my people but I could hear her voice calling from behind me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I turned and looked down at Mireth who seemed to be very pissed off.

"Do you really think you're leaving without me?" she asked.

"That's what I'm doing," I answered.

Even if I had to be mean to her as long as it meant she would stay I was willing to take the risk. She would forgive me but if she got hurt I would not forgive myself. I signaled the guards to march forward but she stepped in front of me.

"Take me or leave me," she said loudly.

She was not only delaying us but she was attracting the attention of everyone. I could hear Legolas chuckle from behind me.

"Leave you," I said.

I rode forward and she eventually moved to the side. I didn't want to look back because I knew it would make me turn around and get her. Suddenly, I could feel arms wrap around me. I titled my head and saw Mireth smiling at me.

"How did you get up here?" I asked, surprised that she would sneak up on me like that.

"It's called jumping. Now let's go. Don't think you'll ever go anywhere without me," she said gently punching my back.

I smiled and was now comforted that she was with me. If it came to it I would protect her no matter what, but I still had to be a king before everything else. We rode in silence until Mireth started to speak.

"You never told me what was on your mind," she said as she rested her head on my back.

"I told you it was nothing," I answered.

Out of nowhere I could feel a tight pain on my shoulder. It was quick and disappeared before I knew what hit me.

"Liar," she whispered.

I laughed at the sound of her voice as I just recalled what happened.

"Did you just pinch me?" I asked her.

She was silent until she answered "No."

I stopped and sat there for a moment. I could feel her lift her head and start to shout.

"Thranduil. Don't move," she said.

I tried to look out of my peripheral vision, but all I could see was the end of an arrow. Damn it, how could I be so vulnerable? Guards came rushing to my side.

"Ignore me. Stand your ground! This could be an ambush!" I yelled.

I could feel Mireth moving but I could not tell what she was doing. The pain started to grow worse but as I scanned the area I could see no one.

"Ada, whoever it was is gone," Legolas said.

I nodded and then Legolas stared at me, just realizing that I was hit.

It felt like I had no control over my own body. I started to fall back into Mireth's arms.

"Legolas, help me get him down. Guards! Get some..." her words were starting to jumble together.

In that moment all I could think was how pathetic I was. With one arrow I was brought down, in front of my people and in front of the love of my life. Was I really this useless?

The rocking feeling of riding on my elk woke me. I opened my eyes slowly and could see we were still heading in the right direction. Long wavy brown hair sat in front of me.

"Mireth," I managed to say.

She turned and smiled.

"**Man tôg?**" I asked out of curiosity.

We were still heading forward. I assumed Legolas took charge.

"I am," she answered.

At that moment although I hate to admit it, she was a better leader than I was. She saved me.

I shot up and grabbed the reins from her.

"I'll take it from here," I said.

She looked at me and stared for a moment. I gave her a look and she nodded. My arms were around her as I held the reins. My back was in pain so I leaned against her. She was there to support me. I loved to know that she would never betray me. I promised her that I would never hide things, but slowly I was beginning to break that promise. I will never help them. It is them who has placed us in this situation. She thinks we are on our way to help the dwarves when all we seek is the wealth they left behind.

**I know it seems like Thranduil is a bad person but he is getting the wealth for his people. Plus he already thinks the dwarves are dead. Mireth is actually up to something that he does not know about but he is starting to break his promise. Don't forget to leave a review! I really want to hear what you think!**

**Man tôg: Who leads? Who is leading? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Just so you know the beginning of this chapter jumps a bit so it may be hard to follow but it was before she lost her memory to when she did.**

(10 years ago)

"Do you think we'll be together forever?"

"What kind of question is that?" Thranduil asked.

"Just answer it," I said while looking down at my ring.

"Not even death can take me away from you," he answered.

"My king, the village is on fire!" The guard yelled.

"What?!" I screamed.

My father is in that village. I had to save him, right now.

"My father's in there!" I said to Thranduil who would not let go of my hand.

The house was blazing with a vicious fire and I was very scared to go in, but I had no choice. I already lost my mother, I was not going to lose my father.

"Don't go in there," Thranduil said sternly.

"I have to," I said wringing my hand from out of his grip. I ran towards the house, the heat burning my skin. I held my father in my arms and looked up.

"Thranduil!" I called.

I could hardly hear him, and soon my vision began to fade.

***(Thanduil pov)

"Ada, are you alright?" Legolas asked me.

"Yes," I answered softly while looking down.

I didn't want to cry, but the sadness was getting too great to bare.

"What's that in your hand?" Legolas asked while pointing to the box in my hand.

I opened it and the glow of the ring illuminated.

"I was going to ask her to marry me," I whispered. "How foolish of me..."

****(Mireth pov)

"Help me get her up," A woman's voice called out.

Everything seemed jumbled but I was able to make out the figure of a woman and standing next to her was a little boy.

"Hello, can you hear me?" the little boy said while trying to poke my cheek.

The woman bent down and whispered "It's alright. We'll take care of you."

(modern time)

It seemed like Legolas was more flustered than I was. I was sitting behind Thranduil and looked at Legolas. I felt really bad because after all I was the one who told him to shoot his own father. I spoke with the doctors and had them make a little solution for me. It was difficult trying to hide things from Thranduil but somehow we managed. Since Legolas was such a good archer I asked him to shoot the arrow coated with sleeping solution into Thranduil's shoulder. He was not majorly hurt and he thought he probably got hit by an orc. I know this is the right thing to do. The ride was bumpy and it reminded me of when Thranduil saved me from the spiders.

So much has happened. It was strange falling in love with him all over again. When I went to save my father I was sure I would lose Thranduil forever. I really am a terrible person. I had already put him through so much and now I was doing it again.

"Thranduil?" I asked.

He didn't answer and continued to stare forward. I followed my eyes to the direction he was looking. Thorin and the rest of the dwarves were walking in front of us. Uh, oh, this was not going to go well. I expected them to be much father ahead. I didn't think we would run into them so quickly.

"Thorin Oakenshield," Thranduil said, riding forward.

Thorin looked up at Thranduil with disgust then turned to me. He seemed to recognize me but pushed that thought to the back of his head.

"What do you want?" he asked Thranduil.

"To help," I interrupted.

I hoped down and stood in front of Thorin.

"We do not need help, especially from Thranduil," Thorin said.

"You do not need to walk alone," I said.

"Yes he does. Let him walk to his own death," Thranduil said, getting down from the elk.

"Why do you say that?" I asked him.

He remained quiet for a moment, trying to think of a good response, which to him was probably an insult.

"Do I really need to explain? Not only is a dwarfs size small, but so are their brains," Thranduil said looking at Thorin.

Great, I knew he was going to say something insulting. The dwarves started to get angry and rowdy.

"Yet they have bigger hearts than you," I replied.

When Thranduil was about to speak the ground began to shake.

"Orcs," Legolas whispered.

Thranduil whipped out his sword as he said "Mireth, stand behind me."

I stood still for a moment before moving. I pulled out my bow and stood next to Thorin. I stared straight at Thranduil. The sound of orcs grew as the ground shook harder. He sighed in both frustration and annoyance at me response. I turned towards Thorin.

"Trust me," I whispered.

Thorin remained quiet as he tightly gripped his sword. For this one moment we would all be fighting together. This was not what I had in mind, but if I fight and die for peace, so be it. The orcs were coming into view, their ugly, distorted faces were becoming more prominent. I glanced at Thranduil who remained still.

(Thranduil pov)

I can't believe she would side with the dwarves just to prove a point, but at the same time I'm not surprised. She always was stubborn when it came to doing things she believed in. What hope does she see in them? They are lucky we are here otherwise they would not last a minute. I cannot turn back, this threat involves everyone.

"Stay out of my way," I said to Thorin.

Protecting Mireth and Legolas were the only important things. At this point I could care less about the wealth. I just need to lead everyone through this soon to be bloody battle.

As I looked around I could see many of my men's dead bodies fall to the ground. This battle will not be in vein. I continued to slice, shop and cut every orc that surrounded me. Mireth was shooting pretty well but her aim was a little off.

"You need more forced in your take back and arim for the heads!" I yelled to her.

"What do you think I'm doing?" She yelled back.

"You keep missing," I said.

She turned and pulled her bow while it was pointed at me. She released and the arrow shot the orc behind me right between the eyes. I smiled and continued to fight by her side. Everything seemed to never end. The orcs were putting up quite a fight, but Mireth and Legolas seemed to be having some fun with it, seeing who could kill the most orcs.

I noticed a hobbit among the dwarves. I was surprised. He was very timid and hesitant but he swung his sword and defended himself. I guess the small things are full of big surprises. Once this battle is over I know exactly what I'm going to do.

After every orc was eliminated I took a moment to look around. Along with the orcs were most of my men, dead. They fought for honor and I would make sure their lives will be remembered. All the dwarves were still alive but very beaten up. They had proven their worth. They still disgust me but now have some of my respect. I walked up to Thorin who was next to Mireth. I slightly bowed my head to him and he followed suit. I held my hand out to Mireth.

**I'm sorry if that was a little confusing but if you have any questions, ask away. There is so much more good stuff to come! So I'll make sure to put chapter 12 up hopefully tomorrow. What did you think of this chapter? Is Mireth smart or just crazy? Will Thranduil find out about her plan and will she discover his motives for heading to The Lonely Mountain? I would also like to Thank Rousdower and everyone who has constantly left such nice reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

(Mireth pov)

I took his hand and turned to smile at Thorin, but he went back to his company. The notion was small but now at least they understood one another.

"Let's go home," Thranduil said.

"Legolas! Come on!" I yelled.

"You did it," Legolas whispered as he came up next to me.

"I did nothing," I answered.

"You helped our people as well as theirs," he said with a smiled.

"They helped themselves," I whispered.

He shook his head kind of annoyed that I wouldn't accept the credit.

"What are you two whispering about?" Thranduil asked, interrupting out conversation.

"Just how I clearly won our game," I lied.

"Is that why Legolas said you helped us as well as them?" Thranduil asked with a curious voice.

I forze for a moment then shrugged my shoulders.

"You can hear quite well," I said to him.

"I'm not that old," Thranduil answered with a smile. "Did you plan all of this?" He asked.

"Just a little," I said looking down.

"How little?"

"The letter and the arrow, but that's it," I said in a loud voice.

"You planned to shoot me in the shoulder?!" He asked very surprised.

"It worked didn't it?" I asked.

"Why take the risk?"

He seemed much more relaxed.

"I had to prove my point. No one is better alone, but everyone is better with someone else," I said while holding Thranduil's hand tightly.

"Never go behind my back," he said seriously.

"Don't break promises," I said looking at him with a big grin.

"What?" He asked like I had just exposed his inner thoughts. He didn't know that I knew his true intention about coming to the Lonely Mountain, but it did not really bother me. I knew that what was meant to be would be.

"You talk in your sleep," I said, trying not to burst out laughing.

Legolas was already laughing uncontrollably and I joined him. Just the other night I could hear him mumbling that he was worried I would find out he was going to break his promise. I guess we were both hiding things. Thranduil seemed slightly embarrassed as we continued to walk back home.

(Thanduil pov)

We finally returned to the palace and I wanted to get it done right away. I couldn't wait any longer.

"There was something I wanted to do before you lost your memories," I said.

"And what's that?" Mireth asked.

"Mireth, there were times when I was cold and alone. I wanted to hid in my walls, but then there was someone I wanted to protect, it was you. I kept you here with me and I know it was hard on the both of us, but I know it was worth it. I was given the privilege of falling in love all over again," I said, holding her hand. "I can't see the rest of my life without you in it. I promise I will always be by your side, so will you marry me?"

***(3 years later-Mireth pov)

I sat on my throne, next to Thranduil. His hand was warm and everything felt so right. We had really been through a lot, but I wouldn't trade any of it. I still wear my blue ring on my right hand, but now my left ring finger is taken.

Legolas walked into the throne room.

"There is someone here to see you," Legolas said.

"Alright. I'll be right there," Thranduil answered, starting to stand up.

"No not you **Ada**, they're here to see **Amil**."

Thranuil seemed worried and curious but even I did not know who it could be. I got up and walked to the main gate, and a young man stood there. I knew who he was yet I could not believe how much he had matured.

"It is so nice to see you!" I said running to hug him.

I had not seen my brother since Mark's death. Since I had become queen I had not had time to go out and visit. Looking at him made me realize how much of his life I had missed.

"I'm sorry," I told him.

"For what?" he asked.

"Missing so much," I said.

"But when you were there my life could not be better. You were always like a sister to me."

"How did you find out we aren't related?" I asked.

"Mother told me."

"Where is mother?" I asked noticing that he came alone.

His face shifted as he pulled out a note from his pocket.

"She wrote this before she died," he said handing me the note.

I felt choked up and did not want to believe him. I turned to Thranduil who was behind me, then began to read what was written.

My Dearest Nellie,

I remember when I found you. You were and still are a beautiful child. I am sure you're real parents were happy and blessed to have you. I'm afriaid I've fallen ill, I am not your real mother. There was a fire that burned nearly half our village many years ago. That is when I found you, among the rebel of a house, holding onto a man's lifeless body. I assume he was your real father. Just know you are just as much a part of this family as your brothers. I want to thank you. You have always helped me. I guess this is goodbye, but promise me one thing: Always love, never forget and don't be afraid to forgive.

-Mom

Tears started rapidly falling from my eyes. I felt so hurt yet so relieved. I just wish I could have said goodbye to her and tell her I love her. I felt a small pull on the end of my gown.

"**Amil**, what's the matter?"

I looked down to see the warm smile of my daughter. She really looked like her father: blue eyes, a narrow face, but she did have my wavy brown hair and same warm smile.

"Nothing my child, just saying goodbye to your grandmother," I said.

"The one in the stories?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered bending down on my knees.

"Where did she go?"

I placed my hand on her cheek and said "A special place where there is only happiness."

"Like this?" she asked pointing to the big grin on her face, trying to show it off.

"Exactly like that," I said with a smile.

I stood up and Thranduil put his hand on my waist. He picked up Miniel with his other arm. Legolas stood next to me and for a moment we seemed like the perfect family.

"Hey **Ada**, what's a dwark?" Miniel asked.

"Why don't you ask your mother, she knows a lot about them," Thranduil said winking at me.

I gave him a look and then answered. "The world is filled with different types of people. Dwarves are one of them. They may be small but do not judge anything by size. I once met a dwarf..."

"They sound nice," Miniel interrupted. "I want to marry one!" She yelled.

Thranduil turned pale before answering "You're too young to think about that. As long as I'm around I will never let you fall in love with a dwarf. Do you understand?"

Miniel looked up at Thranduil and nodded.

**Translations:**

**Ada: dad**

**Amil: Mom**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: hehe well this is the end of this story but it is not the end for Mireth, Thranduil, Legolas and now Miniel. I'm working on another book which is a Thorin Fanfiction but the two stories will be related. Remember how Thranduil said never to fall in love with a dwarf? Well, let's just say she may have to break that promise. Make sure to follow me and vote! I want to thank everyone who has read this story it is amazing to know so many people like your work. I will make sure to put up my new story as soon as I start it but if you want to see more on Mireth and Miniel make sure to follow and see what the future holds!**


End file.
